The wind s song
by Fusae
Summary: Historia inventada por mí


Capítulo uno

El secuestro

Un ruido sordo golpeó la cabeza de la joven y ésta cayó inconsciente al suelo, perdiendo el sentido. Un pájaro emitió un sonido particular desde su pico, y uno de los hombres que se agacharon para recoger a la chica, se sobresaltó y miró al cielo, desconfiado.  
Después bajó el rostro y miró de forma siniestra a la muchacha, que no se daba cuenta de nada. La recogió entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar por el espeso bosque.  
La joven, después de unos escasos minutos, empezó a susurrar palabras incomprensibles...  
- No, padre, no lo haré más...solo deseo estar con él... -  
El hombre que la sujetaba la miró de forma incrédula y se echó a reír a carcajadas. El otro ni siquiera observó a la joven mientras hablaba, se dedicó a observar el suelo que antaño había pisado, sólo que ahora todos habían crecido, ella, él y más gente que él no conocía...  
El joven, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, esbozó una sonrisa taimada y dijo: - Nuestro plan se va cumpliendo... -

El hombre hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquello y colocó a la joven en el suelo, apartándola de él con firmeza, y preguntó: - ¿Quién es ella? -  
El joven volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez era una sonrisa que inspiraba un terror inimaginable, y el hombre se estremeció, abriendo la boca para replicar la respuesta del joven, pero éste se adelantó y dijo: - Veo que no lo entiendes...Verás, yo me encontré a esta niña cuando ella era muy pequeña...ella sabe alguna cosa de mi existencia…pero yo sé que existo por y para ella...pero no creo que sepas ni cómo se llama... - -  
El hombre, ya algo asustado, negó con la cabeza y le animó, aún temeroso, a que continuara hablando.  
El joven no le había mirado, aún así se había dado cuenta de sus gestos.  
Sonrió y dijo: - Su nombre es Naiara. Es la última de una especie extinguida...si no te lo digo, nunca sabrás de qué especie es...pero hoy estoy generoso. Te lo diré. -  
El hombre se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al intentar averiguar quién era, pero se arriesgó.  
El joven, con increíble rapidez, recogió a la chica, que seguía inconsciente, dibujó un símbolo en el aire y una columna de humo se empezó a extinguir mientras el chico desaparecía, con la chica entre sus brazos...  
Unos segundos más tarde, una voz resonó en los oídos del hombre, diciendo: - Es la última...la última náyade... - y el hombre, abriendo mucho los ojos, profirió un gemido al notar algo punzante rozando su muñeca, la cual comenzó a sangrar a borbotones.  
El joven, sonriendo en la oscuridad, susurró: - ..Vaya preguntas estúpidas que haces...mejor que mueras lentamente hasta querer olvidar el significado de quién es la última náyade, de estar totalmente solo... - y volvió a sonreír, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche y dejando al hombre agonizando en el suelo.  
El joven continuó su viaje junto a la joven, quien seguía murmurando palabras sueltas...  
- ¡No! Ya no...no quiero... - y continuó farfullando una serie de palabras sin sentido alguno.

El joven sonrió con presteza y llegó a su destino. Se metió en una pequeña cueva y tumbó a la joven en el suelo, en la piedra. Se quedó observando el rostro de la chica, su cabello negro, que le caía por la espalda en forma de onda, su cara, cubierta de sudor por el intenso miedo que había sufrido. El chico cogió un pañuelo blanco, murmuró unas palabras con las cuales el pañuelo se humedeció, y le limpió la cara, poniendo todo el cuidado del mundo en no despertarla.

De pronto, la joven movió los párpados con esfuerzo, ladeó la cabeza y los abrió lentamente, reconociendo un rostro de piel pálida con unos ojos color miel que la miraban sin pudores. Susurró con la voz rota: - Akira-kun... – Después al notar su cuerpo sujeto por el extraño joven, intentó gritar, pero descubrió que la voz no le salía, y sus extremidades no le respondían.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron al máximo al ver al chico acercándose a su rostro, con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, y notó el calor de los labios de aquel joven, tan enigmático.

Intentó mover la cabeza para librarse del beso, pero nada le respondía, se encontraba paralizada.

El chico se separó de ella y sonriendo, dijo: - Sé quién eres, pequeña...y no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente... - y realizando el mismo dibujo que antes en el aire, desapareció.

Un sonido la alertó, se acercaba alguien. La joven descubrió que había recuperado la movilidad, y se levantó con rapidez. Movió la cabeza buscando un lugar donde esconderse y descubrió una pequeña cavidad en un lado de la cueva, oculta por las sombras. Se metió dentro, respirando agitadamente e intentó tranquilizarse.

Una voz se oía, y procuró respirar lo menos ruidosamente posible.

Se oyó un grito de frustración al ver que allí no había nadie, y alguien dijo: - Es inútil...le hemos perdido - y se oyó el ruido de los caballos, relinchando fuera.

Sin querer, la chica movió una extremidad, evitando así caerse, haciendo caer unas piedrecillas, y quien estaba fuera giró la cabeza hacia allí, y se acercó.

La persona de fuera, ya justo al lado de Naiara, dijo con voz tranquila pero amenazante:

- Sal y no te haremos daño – y al oír esto la chica saltó de su escondite, con una expresión de terror en su rostro, y vio al hombre que le había estado siguiendo junto al joven y soltó un grito, temerosa, pues recordaba algo de aquel hombre y apartó a dos personas más que se encontraban cerca del hombre que había ayudado y salió corriendo por el bosque, iba descalza y se estaba clavando todas las ramas y pinchos del suelo.

Pronto le empezaron a sangrar los pies, pero no hizo caso al dolor, y siguió corriendo, hasta que su vista se volvió negra y cayó al suelo, semi desmayada. Murmuró casi sin fuerzas:

- No…no puedo pararme aquí...ellos me siguen…debo continuar... – y perdió de nuevo el sentido.

No notó que alguien la recogía del suelo, y la llevaban a una cabaña pastoril, hecha con ramas, adobe y cañas del río.

Al tercer día de estar en aquella cabaña despertó, aún mareada, y vio aquel sitio, el cual no conocía.

Descubrió que sus ropas se habían lavado y ahora descansaban, ya secas, sobre el respaldo de una silla de madera, y un precioso un vestido blanco con unas sandalias blancas parecía pedirle que se lo pusiese, pero se fijó en que tenía los pies cubiertos con vendas, pero se las puso y el vestido parecía hecho a su medida.

Sonrió, le encantaba aquel ropaje, y, de repente, oyó a una persona que entraba por detrás.

Un joven alto, delgado, con ropas holgadas y raídas, le sonreía desde la puerta.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y le miró con desconfianza. El chico era bastante atractivo, tenía un pelo castaño claro y unos ojos verdes que brillaban con desconcierto, mirándola.

La chica dijo, un poco a regañadientes: - Gracias por salvarme de aquellos tipos... – y se calló, sumida en sus pensamientos.

El chico, que seguía mirándola, desconcertado, soltó una carcajada y dijo: - No pasa nada. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Me sentí en deuda contigo... - después añadió con un gesto:

- Ven a desayunar. Tendrás hambre, supongo. – y avanzó hacia una salita pequeña, que olía a huevos con salchichas, café recién hecho y tostadas de pan.

La chica fue a la salita y descubrió un desayuno enorme, había de todo, tostadas con aceite, jamón, galletas, huevos, salchichas...

Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a devorar el alimento, pues estaba hambrienta.

El chico la miró, sonriendo al ver su voracidad, y dijo: - No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kirei. – y esperó la respuesta de la joven. Ella sonrió al oír su nombre, y murmuró: - Naiara. – y de pronto, dejó de comer. Miró a Kirei de forma extraña y se marchó a su habitación.

El chico no pudo evitar una mueca de asombro, el comportamiento de ella le desconcertaba.

Se levantó e intentó pasar a la habitación en la que la chica guardaba sus pertenencias, pero se encontró con algo bloqueando el paso.

Empujó haciendo algo de fuerza pero descubrió que una fina corriente de energía sujetaba firmemente la puerta.

Kirei dejó de empujar momentáneamente, se había dado cuenta de que había acogido a un ser con poderes, y no quería salir perjudicado.

Golpeó la puerta y gritó: - ¡Sal¡No quiero tener a un monstruo en mi casa¡Me tomarán por loco! – y su voz se fue apagando, convirtiéndose en un sollozo inaudible.

Naiara sonrió desde dentro, controlaba la puerta con una fina corriente de energía y dejó de mantener su poder sobre la puerta cerrada.

Sabía que ella era una de las últimas. Pero debía huir. Aquello la mantenía en una prisión inexpugnable.

La joven bajó la cabeza y observó detenidamente el suelo. De pronto, descubrió un pequeño tablón suelto. Lo sacudió con firmeza y bajo la vieja madera apareció un pergamino. No se molestó en mirarlo, simplemente lo guardó bajo sus ropas y buscó otros objetos que le sirvieran.

Cogió una vela de cera, una caja de cerillas, un trapo viejo y lo volvió a guardar todo bajo su nuevo ropaje, pero cogió el antiguo, el cual aguardaba, tendido en una cuerda en la ventana, secándose.

La joven sonrió con presteza y tomó el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose al joven Kirei sollozando levemente y golpeando la puerta, suplicando que se marchara, y ella, sonriendo de nuevo, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, cuidadas como siempre, y, mirándole a los ojos, susurró: - Algún día tendrás un poder inimaginable...espera hasta entonces. – y le dejó allí, mirándola mientras ella marchaba su camino sin rumbo.

Capítulo dos

Libertad

La joven caminó durante horas, por un sendero pedregoso que hacía que sus pies sangraran continuamente, aunque llevaba aún las vendas que le había proporcionado Kirei, éstas no bastaban para que las heridas y llagas de sus pies sanasen.

De repente, tropezó con una piedra, y notó que se torcía un tobillo, y profirió una maldición por lo bajo. Aquello no estaba previsto en sus planes.

Intentó seguir caminando pero notó un dolor fortísimo y se vio obligada a dejar descansar el pie sobre una roca.

Frunció el ceño, aún confundida, y comenzó a masajearse el pie para evitar el dolor.

Dejó caer las manos con las que se masajeaba el pie dolorido y comenzó a pensar. ¿Habría hecho bien en dejar a Kirei solo? Cansada, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dirigir su poder hacia la tierra del suelo, la cual se comenzó a levantar, formando una especie de cabaña y allí Naiara cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Alguien sonrió desde la oscuridad, al ver el improvisado refugio de la náyade. Sus ojos de color miel relucieron un instante y después de observar el terreno, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Kirei no había podido dormir. Se hallaba con sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, preocupado. De pronto, tomó una decisión. Se levantó enérgicamente y cogió sus ropas, saliendo en mitad de la noche, en busca de Naiara.

La náyade pensaba. Tampoco ella podía dormir. Se preguntaba por Kirei. Pero al mismo tiempo, se decía: - ¿Me estoy preocupando por un simple humano? – Pero podía notar que Kirei no era un ser humano normal. Y eso la llenaba de remordimientos.

Sabía que los humanos simplemente eran unos egoístas que sólo pensaban en sí mismos y destrozaban a su madre, la Tierra... No entendía cómo podían hacer eso... No merecían que una náyade como ella dedicase sus pensamientos a unos simples humanos.

De pronto, algo la hizo ponerse en alerta. Una presencia mágica rodeaba su refugio de tierra.

No se movió, pero intentó controlar su agitada respiración.

Un fuerte golpe sobre su refugio la hizo sobresaltarse. La tierra se comenzó a desquebrajar, dejando ver un rostro que ya conocía. La joven frunció el ceño y terminó de tirar su refugio.

Kirei la miraba, con un respeto en sus ojos que antes no estaba ahí.

Naiara, con una expresión enfurruñada, dijo: - Kirei¿puedo saber qué haces aquí? –

El chico continuaba mirándola, con una gran admiración. No contestó a su pregunta, pero dijo, con la voz un poco quebrada: - ¿P-Puedo ir contigo? –

La chica dejó de fruncir el ceño. Se había dado cuenta de que la presencia mágica que había rodeado su refugio había sido Kirei.

Bajó la mirada, analizando la magia del joven, y descubrió que no era un mago completo.

Después levantó los ojos, y observó sorprendida al chico, quien esperaba una respuesta.

La náyade suspiró, y dijo: - Está bien... –

El chico sonrió, y sin poderlo evitar se echó sobre ella, que realizó un gesto mágico, instintivo, y lanzó a Kirei hacia atrás. Éste cayó en el suelo, tambaleándose, y se magulló un poco, pero se levantó casi enseguida y dijo a modo de broma: - Vale, si no quieres que vaya contigo me lo dices, pero no me lances contra el suelo... – y sonrió. Naiara soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo: - Lo siento... instinto – y puso cara de circunstancias.

Kirei se acercó a la náyade y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica sonrió y asió la mano que le tendía. Se levantó, y cogió sus cosas, dispuesta a irse. Kirei la miró y comenzó a andar, seguido por la joven.

Ninguno de los dos había notado la sutil presencia de un mago con ojos de color miel que los observaba con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

Varias horas después, Akira soltó un grito de frustración. El hombre que había llevado a Naiara en brazos había escapado. Realizó el signo mágico que le caracterizaba y se teletransportó.

El hombre, asustado, corría por el bosque. Su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. No debía parar, pero su cuerpo necesitaba descanso.

Se detuvo unos instantes, intentando recuperar el aliento. Un terror oscuro le atenazaba la garganta, sabía que traicionando a Akira-sama su destino era la muerte. Daba gracias a sus dioses por haberle salvado de una muerte segura cuando el poderoso mago le hizo un ligero corte en la muñeca que podría haber servido para que muriera desangrado.

Sabía que el ver a la náyade le había producido un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría. Ella era sólo una adolescente...tan pequeña...

Pero aún así había notado la magia que desprendía la joven. Aquello le asustaba y le hacía sentir una profunda admiración hacia la chica.

De repente, una presencia rodeó al hombre. El vello de su nuca se erizó, y notó cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sabía que le había encontrado.

Se dejó caer, temblando como una hoja, y apoyó su maltrecho cuerpo contra un árbol.

Notó cómo una mirada llena de desprecio se clavaba en su nuca, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal por segunda vez.

Como un niño, bajó el rostro al suelo y comenzó a balbucear palabras, suplicando perdón, pero Akira no le escuchaba. Su voz imperiosa se alzó, ahogando la del campesino que se había atrevido a temer a la muerte - ¿Acaso no te dije que no movieras tu estúpido culo del bosque¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que puedes desobedecerme a mí, sabiendo que eres uno de los pocos que me conocen y puedes conseguir grandes tesoros simplemente acatando mis órdenes? – El hombre calló, derrotado, y esperó el gesto que lo mataría.

Sin embargo, aquello no se produjo. El campesino alzó la mirada, sorprendido, y vio que Akira le tendía una mano, diciendo: - Te daré una segunda oportunidad – y vio cómo una sonrisa taimada se deslizaba con suavidad sobre el oscuro rostro del mago – Tráeme a la náyade viva, y no te mataré¿te parece? -

El hombre asintió, aún tembloroso por el intenso horror que le producía el mago. Se levantó despacio, sabía que podía haber sido una trampa, así que procedió sus pasos para huir con lentitud, esperando poder salir en el intento vivo.

Akira sonrió. Trazó su ya característico signo en el aire, y desapareció en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el bosque.

El campesino suspiró, aliviado, y se levantó, haciendo camino hacia su aldea…Sabía que nadie le creería.

Naiara caminaba junto a Kirei, de la mano. Notaba cómo una conexión algo extraña se estrechaba entre ellos, pero no hizo caso. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la tierra de los elfos, pero para eso aún quedaban muchos días de andar sin descanso.

Kirei soltó la mano de la náyade, y se paró, estirándose a más no poder.

La chica le miró, extrañada, y le dirigió una mirada algo dura, pues quería seguir, ella aún no había perdido sus fuerzas. El semi mago notó la mirada de reproche de Naiara y murmuró:

- No puedo continuar…estoy agotado… - pero añadió con un gesto – Está bien...pero en el siguiente claro que encontremos nos paramos. – La náyade asintió y continuó caminando sin esperar a Kirei.

El joven refunfuñó suavemente, y alcanzó a la náyade. No le cogió la mano, simplemente se dedicó a caminar a su lado.

Naiara de repente se paró. No lograba recordar qué había hecho Akira con ella. Sabía de un momento que el poderoso mago la había besado.

Y evocó de nuevo aquel momento, recordando el calor del joven en sus labios.

Sonrió y miró a Kirei. El chico se había parado junto a ella y la miraba desconcertado.

Hizo el ademán de comenzar una frase, pero la náyade le interrumpió:

- Kirei-kun…¿recuerdas algún momento en el que vieras a un mago alto, poderoso, con ojos penetrantes de color miel y una sonrisa que inspirase terror? –

El joven negó con la cabeza y la volvió a mirar desconcertado.

4


End file.
